ChaoticReturn
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Heroes/TDK crossover.Batman/Joker,Adam/Hiro. PostS2 of heroes,post-TDK. Going through a portal, created by Mirror Master, the Joker and Batman chase after the villain. Meanwhile, Adam and Hiro--who have just reunited--hurry to the source of the explosion.


Chaotic Return

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, Batman, TDK and all Batman related stuff are owned by various people who aren't me.

Warning: T for kissies, slash, language, etc

Pairings: Adam/Hiro, Batman/Joker

Setting: Post-S2 of Heroes and post-TDK.

Summary: Going through a portal, created by Mirror Master, the Joker and Batman chase after the villain. Meanwhile, Adam and Hiro--who have just reunited--hurry to the source of the explosion.

Prompt: "picture."

A/N: Mirror Master is a DC villain, I didn't just make him up, lol. I looked him up and his history and powers before I decided on him. Plus, besides his powers, I thought it would be cool to use him since you don't see him used in fics. Ever. So I can say I'm the first! P This is the sequel to Fated Reaction, but can be easily read as a standalone.

A/N2: This is also for the heroescontest. So go over and there and vote! Don't forget to vote! Vote, vote, vote!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn it all," he growls, hating that he was close to being caught, but the Batman was onto him and it wouldn't be too long before he'd give the game away and let his nemesis, the Flash, know that he was here in Gotham. He had been sent by Lex Luthor, the leader of the newly re-formed Secret Society of Super Villains to take a few things from the new Gotham Labratories that he was waiting to give to his own scientists to use for whatever nefarious plans he was trying to cook up.

The man really needed to get laid; it had to be the reason he was so irritating all the time. Luthor just needed to have a good fuck with Superman and just admit that's what the problem was...but whatever, it wasn't _his _problem; he had enough of his own at the moment. He runs around the corner of the giant hallway of the new Lab, which should have been deserted at this time of night, but there was a dark clad man standing in the middle of the hallway; the Batman.

He wondered, as he whips his arms out to throw a large mirror, how the caped crusader managed to get down to where he was so fast, and in front of him at that! The Dark Knight jumps out of the way of what looked to be a harmless mirror (albeit a bit large), and the Mirror Master cursed under his breath as it falls to the ground and shatters; obviously the Flash had told the Batman a few things about him and that irritated him.

It was just as he was creating another mirror to throw at the Batman--this one to trap him inside--that he gets blinded by a sudden flash. He lets out a yell as bright flashes come one after another, and he covers his eyes, yelling in agony as the flashes get intensified on the slivers of mirror and seem to burn his eyes.

"Smile!" Said a sudden giddy voice in the hallway. A voice not his or the Batman's, but one which he had heard before--the Joker was quite unique, after all. "Let's take a nice picture for the paper!" The lanky man walks out of the darkest corner and the Mirror Master took a quick glance over at the Batman, who was surprisingly silent and still, not making any sort of move yet--perhaps he was trying to wait for the opportune moment in which to strike.

The Joker stood there, camera in hand (was that blood at the corner of it?), looking straight into the eyes of the villain across from him, and the look was not a pleasant one at all. In fact the look was so sinister that it took all the Mirror Master had not to shiver from it. Suddenly the Joker smiles a wide grin and raises the camera again. "I'm just _sure _the Daily Planet would love to get a picture of you and I'm sure little Jimmy won't mind me using his camera--at least not now." He lets out a little string of giggles that revolts Mirror Master.

"What did you do to him, Joker?" Batman's voice asked suddenly in the dark, low and gritty sounding like it always was.

The Joker glances at the Batman and the look in his eyes changes the moment they turn upon the dark knight. He pouts at the man. "I only roughed him up a little. I still have got to have _some _kind of fun--" He turns back to Mirror Master, serious once more. "Which also includes you. I don't appreciate you trying to do in the Batman. He's _mine_."

A beat. A second passes and Mirror Master reacts, knowing that he had to act now or it could most definitely be the end of him. He uses the fastest mirror conjuring he could--one which was also the most dangerous to use, but he had nothing to lose. Before the Clown Prince or the Dark Knight could react, he jumps through the mirror, eyes closing as he rushes through the nothingness of dimension travel. Although this method was the fastest thing he could conjure, it could also lead him virtually anywhere; literally any dimension and any time, he could not control where it lead him, at least not yet.

If he survived this, then he would be sure to try and develop more control over his powers.

He lands hard on pavement, rolling for a few moments, getting cut up by the gravel, before coming to a sudden halt. He lets out a long breath, chest heaving as his lungs strain for breath. He starts to stand, looking up to see his portal starting to shrink, but with one problem--two bodies were coming out from it, straight at him.

He _so _didn't sign up for this.

"Fuck."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Joker was giggling and literally skipping as they hurried after the man. He wanted to scowl at the Clown Prince, habit now, more than anything really, but couldn't. The lanky man turns to glance at him, noticing him staring and grins, makeup slightly smudged from whatever he had been getting into earlier--he didn't always want to know what the Joker did; some things were allowed to slide now, those some things, such as blowing big buildings and murdering were still a hot button and Bruce flat out told him that if he ever did those things again for reasons he had been, then everything would end. No, he wouldn't stick the Joker back in Arkham, no, that never stuck very long. No, he would just cease to be Batman. And he meant it. The Joker reluctantly had agreed then; after all, there was no Joker without Batman.

They manipulated each other on a daily basis; it was just how they did things sometimes, but Bruce couldn't lie, not anymore, and say that there were no feelings there between them. It had been something he had resisted for a long time. Over 8 months since Rachel had died, since Harvey had nearly died and was sent to Arkham. The mob had nearly stopped their activies, halted by the Joker and his aversion to what they were and what they were doing, not the sort of criminals he wanted Gotham to have.

Over 8 months and he gets into a big one-on-one fight with the Clown Prince once more. They tussled and he had initially been horrified to feel the Joker's erection pushing up against his body. He had felt repulsed and had quickly fled, the Joker's laughter still reaching his ears, even when he could no longer see the man. He had felt even worse when he arrived at his penthouse, truly noticing for the first time, that he was just aroused as he had felt the Joker had been.

It took him a long time to come to terms with what he realized he was feeling; he and the Joker fought more than ever and he became more brutal in his fights with him, disgusted with the villain, disgusted with himself for feeling something for the man who killed a woman whom he had loved, and had mentally, and physically, ripped apart the greatest person that Gotham had, the true White Knight of Gotham.

The Joker didn't balk at the escalation of violence; he had welcomed it with open arms and a grin that stayed on his face, even when his lips were not smiling. About a week of this passed before something finally snapped and before he could stop himself, he pushed the Joker up against the nearest wall and ravished his mouth. He couldn't remember how he allowed himself to take it so much further that they ended up at his penthouse--at Bruce Wayne's penthouse, which essentially told the Joker who he was underneath the cowl and cape.

But all he knew, after he and the man had gotten unclothed, was the fact that he could not turn back. The sight of the bared Clown Prince, naked and free of make-up, set his body afire at the same time his heart clenched in his chest and he knew that he was in deep, too deep perhaps. The man actually looked pretty handsome, when he finally got to see him bare, as the man got to see him bare. Only fair; if the Joker would be going without his mask, then he would too.

That had started it, and now here he was, many months later and things were working surprisingly well. The Joker was no longer killing for the mere sake of whatever reason, or none, he had been before and was also no longer blowing things sky high either. He still did some shady things which could be considered morally grey; he was not merely a villain, but he was far from the hero either. He was flawed, as flawed as Bruce knew himself to be. Perhaps that was what drew them together.

"Ooh, Batsy, you shouldn't be looking at me that way when we're running after someone. I might get...distracted." He licks his lips, presenting Bruce with quite a picture; one which he couldn't let himself get distracted with right now, even if it was something he wanted more than anything else.

The caped crusader snaps himself out of it and puts on a burst of speed, one which many were hard pressed to match, but one which the Joker did easily and without another word. They were starting to catch up to the man, who looked quite out of it. He realized that whatever the man, Mirror Master, had done to make that mirror portal, it had taken a lot out of him, and that this would be the best opportunity to catch him.

He reaches for a bat-a-rang and starts to throw it, but the Joker reacts before him, throwing a grenade at the man (a grenade! They wanted to _catch _the man, not blow him to pieces!) They had reached part of a city, and the Batman realized that they were in Tokyo--he had been to the city many, many times and knew the scenery just as easily as he knew Gotham's--and were headed in the middle of a crowded part of a district.

Mirror Master reacts without thinking, as the grenade comes lobbing towards him, and the mirror which he conjures gets hit with the grenade, shimmering for a moment before blasting into pieces with a roaring sound. Stray pieces hit the ground and buildings; immediately the places touched by the glass explode and catch fire; Tokyo was burning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They pull away from each other quickly, the sound alerting them to something ominous. A large roaring sound, followed by an even louder explosion.

"What was that?" Asked Hiro, breathlessly. He turns to the former Sword Saint and the man shakes his head, looking just as confused as the time-traveler was. Both of them looking ruffled up from their kissing.

"I've no clue, carp. But it doesn't sound any sort of good." He absently straightens the sword on Hiro's back. "I suppose you'll want to be checking it out?" Hiro nods fervently; whatever it was, he _had _to see what it was. If he could help in any way then he would! Adam smiles at him, embracing him, before leaning down to kiss him softly on the brow. "Always the hero, aren't you, carp? Well, let's go then."

Hiro nods, closing his eyes as he focuses and concentrates hard, face contorting with the effort, straining, as he moves them into the nothingness of time-travel and teleportation to get them to where they needed to--this way was much faster as it would take too many precious minutes to get where they needed.

They arrive within an instant and both of them open up their eyes, blinking hard against the sun that was shining harder here than at the graveyard they had just left. The sight that they came upon was both terrible, and very surreal. The fire burning here and there, everywhere in sight, was terrible to look at, people screaming and fleeing where they could as the fire spread, as the sounds of roaring fire engines raced towards the blaze. The surrealness came from a sight in front of them that Adam felt must be some sort of hoax, a transformation ability (or possibly cosplay...), as, even with all the different things he had seen, experienced, _was_, this was just something else _entirel_y_--_

"It--it's the Batman!" Squeaked Hiro, eyes as wide as Adam had ever seen them, and looking quite cute too, but that was for another time... The said man, or rather the man who was dressed up like him (as it couldn't _possibly _be him) turns to look at them.

"You need to get out of here! It isn't safe!" The man growled, voice low.

"I would think it's not so safe for people dressing up as superheroes either," replied Adam, midly. Though he had to admit that the man dressed up like the Batman didn't look all that bad...

"Dressing--there is no _dressing _up about it; I am the Batman!"

"You--egh, tell 'em, Batsy." The man in purple turns enough, struggling with another man and trying to stab or slash at the man with a knife, that the former Sword Saint could see the man was dressed up like the Joker. Didn't these people know that Halloween was still a good deal of time away? "Stay still!" The man growled at the man he was fighting with.

"Why?! You're trying to stab me with a knife!"

He turns to his carp, having expected him to have done something by now, but no, the time-traveler was still standing, staring awe-struck at the man who claimed to be the Batman, eyes wide behind his glasses which he absently pushes up back on his face. "Hiro, snap out of it. You know that's not him. It _can't _be; Batman's nothing but a bloody comic book."

Hiro turns to him, shaking his head. "No, no--I mean, yes he is, _here_, he is. But, there are...other dimensions. I can feel them when I time travel. It's why I have to concentrate so hard--if I don't then I can end up absolutely anywhere, any of the dimensions. He's _real._" The sound of glass breaking behind them has Adam glancing briefly back at the fight, ignoring the firemen down the street who had finally arrived and were starting to work on the fire, watching as the Joker gets hit with mirrors on either side of him, cuts going up and down his body from the glass and doing nothing but laughing, the laughter louder and longer when the Batman finally gets a hit on the weird man with mirrors.

Hiro _did _have all that experience with time-traveling and it stood to stand that he would be more sensitive to it, especially when traveling in it. It wouldn't be a strange thing for Hiro's powers to continue to evolve; many people's had, like his had, so it wouldn't be an unexpected thing, really. That meant that the goddamn Batman and the Joker were standing right in front of them.

He looks at Hiro, and an understanding passed between them, no need for words or the ability to read each others thoughts in that moment. They nod at each other, almost simultaniously, and run forward, right in the middle of all the action.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yatta!" Hiro raised his hands up and Adam smiles in amusement at his carp. He reaches forward, pushing Hiro's glasses up and his smile widens to a smirk when Hiro blushes at him, so cute too, as always.

They had all captured the man--Adam and Hiro learned the man's villain name was Mirror Master--and he watched with Hiro, as the Batman tied up the villain with some rope from one of the many compartments on his utility belts. The Joker, meanwhile, was replacing his knives back to their rightful places; he had actually lent some to Adam during the fight (as Hiro was using the Godsend), seemingly pleased that someone was actually enjoying knife use like he was (which Adam had been--they were surprisingly fun to use.)

The Joker walks over to the Batman almost casually as the man straightens up; Mirror Master was quite tied up and had no free reign with his hands to conjure anymore mirrors (the last of the fires were also being put out also), so Adam felt himself breathe a little easier.

The Batman turns to them and he actually extends a hand to Hiro, but his voice was for both of them. "...thanks for the help." He blinks when Hiro just lets out a little squeak in lew of an actual response. The Joker lets out a cackle.

"It was no problem." Adam spoke for the both of them. Although he too was in awe (though pride and vanity demanded that he not show it off--at least not as blatantly as his carp was), he knew that Hiro was experiencing a dream the likes of which were of the seemingly impossible and he was trying to comprehend the fact that the Batman and Joker were truly here. Which led to the question of why the Batman had yet to even try and apprehend the Clown Prince of Crime.

"So this world is also filled with people with powers..." The Joker murmured, casually kicking Mirror Man as he walked past him, not even seeming to notice that he did so. He looks at Hiro and Adam. "How..._interesting_."

And how interesting it was that the Joker also seemed kind of attractive as well, though Hiro was his everything. Still, the stuff you learn in a day...

The Batman replaces his remaining rope, putting it back in his utility belt before taking a quick glance around. "We need to get back." He kneels down, looking at a mirror on the ground that had somehow managed to escape being shattered along with the many, many others. He sets the mirror against the Mirror Master's hands. "Charge it up, or whatever you do, so we can get out of here."

"If you don't, then I get to play with you." The Joker grins, opening up his purple jacket to show a wide array of knives, fingering them lovingly.

That statement seemed to scare the living hell out of the villain and he readily charges the mirror. When he does, it floats up and a portal starts to open up. Before the Batman could grab the Mirror Man, he gets pulled over by the Joker.

"Good job, Batsy." He breathed, before leaning in to kiss the man hard.

Hiro let out a weird yelping noise, (Adam raises a brow at the sight of the men kissing) and falls back, fainting. The men pull apart and Adam just shrugs.

"He does that."

Without another word, the Batman grabs Mirror Master and heads inside the portal. The Joker starts to head forward as well, but not without another look over his shoulder.

"Next time, you bring your boytoy and I can show you what we do in Gotham." He lets out a few giggles, his laughter echoing as he disappears through the portal, the portal vanishing. Behind him, Adam could hear Hiro moaning slightly behind him. He turns around, kneeling as he helps his carp sit up.

"Are you all right, carp?" He asks gently.

Hiro opens his eyes, blinking a few times. He only had one thing to say;

"Wait until Ando-kun hears about this! He's going to be so _jealous_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Okay! I'm finished! Guh, I did nearly all of that non-stop, lol. But I couldn't stop until I had finished it. I had to get that idea out of my system, lol. I hope everything came together good for everyone. I really enjoyed writing this! D

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
